To Know Him Is to Love Him
| Recorded = 1958 | Genre = Pop | Length = 2:18 | Label = Doré | Writer = Phil Spector | Last single = | This single = "To Know Him Is to Love Him" (1958) | Next single = "I Don't Need You Anymore" (1959) | Misc = }} "To Know Him Is to Love Him" is a song written by Phil Spector, inspired by words on his father's tombstone, "To Know Him Was To Love Him." It was first recorded by the only vocal group of which he was a member, the Teddy Bears. Their recording spent three weeks at No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 singles chart in 1958,Joel Whitburn, "The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits", Billboard Publications, Inc., 1987. p. 301 while reaching No. 2 on UK's New Musical Express chart.Teddy Bears – Full Official Chart History, Official Charts Company. Accessed October 27, 2015 Peter & Gordon and Bobby Vinton later had hits with the song, with its title and lyrics changed to "To Know You Is to Love You". In 1987, the song was resurrected by Dolly Parton, Linda Ronstadt and Emmylou Harris, whose Trio recording topped the U.S. country singles charts. The song is in 12/8 time. Chart performance Nancy Sinatra version In 1962, Nancy Sinatra released her version of the song on Reprise Records, as the B-side of "Like I Do"."Reviews of New Singles", Billboard, January 20, 1962. p. 36. Accessed October 27, 2015 Peter and Gordon version | Recorded = | Genre = Pop rock | Length = | Label = Capitol | Writer = Phil Spector | Misc = }} In 1965, Peter and Gordon released a version of the song, titled "To Know You Is to Love You". Peter and Gordon's version spent 10 weeks on the UK's Record Retailer chart, peaking at No. 5,Peter & Gordon – Full Official Chart History, Official Charts Company. Accessed October 27, 2015 while also reaching No. 5 on Canada's "RPM Play Sheet"."R.P.M. Play Sheet", RPM Weekly, Volume 3, Ed. 25, August 16, 1965. Accessed October 27, 2015 In the United States, the song spent 7 weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, peaking at No. 24.Peter & Gordon – Chart History – The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed October 27, 2015 Charts Bobby Vinton version | Recorded = | Genre = Pop | Length = | Label = Epic | Writer = Phil Spector | Last single = "I Love How You Love Me" (1968) | This single = "To Know You Is to Love You" (1969) | Next single = "The Days of Sand and Shovels" (1969) | Misc = }} In 1969, Bobby Vinton released a version of the song, titled "To Know You Is to Love You". Vinton's version spent 7 weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart, peaking at No. 34,Bobby Vinton – Chart History – The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 while reaching No. 8 on Billboard s Easy Listening chart,Bobby Vinton – Chart History – Adult Contemporary, Billboard.com. Accessed October 25, 2015 No. 16 on Canada's RPM 100,"The RPM 100", RPM Weekly, Volume 11, Ed. 11, May 12, 1969. Accessed October 25, 2015 and No. 6 on RPM s Adult Contemporary chart."Young Adult", RPM Weekly, Volume 11, Ed. 11, May 12, 1969. Accessed October 25, 2015 Charts Jody Miller version In 1972, Jody Miller took a version to No. 18 on the Billboard country charts. Dolly Parton, Linda Ronstadt and Emmylou Harris version }} In 1987, Dolly Parton, Linda Ronstadt and Emmylou Harris covered the song, including it on their Grammy Award-winning, multi-million selling Trio album, and releasing it as the album's first single. Their version hit #1 on the U. S. Hot Country Songs chart on May 16, 1987. The accompanying music video was played continuously on CMT and directed by White Copeman. Charts The Beatles version The Beatles recorded two versions, both retitled "To Know Her Is to Love Her". One version was on their January 1962 audition tapes with Decca, not released during the band's existence. The second version was recorded on 16 July 1963 for the Pop Go The Beatles radio show and was not officially released until 1994, on their Live at the BBC compilation album. John Lennon recorded his own version of the song in 1973 ("To Know Her Is to Love Her"), but it would not see release until the 1986 posthumous compilation Menlove Ave. Personnel (Live at the BBC) * John Lennon - vocals, rhythm guitar * Paul McCartney - bass, backing vocals * George Harrison - lead guitar, backing vocals * Ringo Starr - drums The Beatles Bible|website=www.beatlesbible.com|access-date=2016-08-28}} Other versions Dodie Stevens recorded a version for her 1961 album Pink Shoelaces. The Shirelles recorded a version which appeared on their 1964 compilation The Shirelles Sing the Golden Oldies ''. British rock star Gary Glitter recorded a version on his second studio album Touch Me in 1973, which reached No. 2 in the UK charts. Steeleye Span played a cover of the song on their 1974 album ''Now We Are Six, which features, as a guest, David Bowie on alto saxophone. The inclusion of a rock 'n' roll standard baffled many listeners who had come to expect Steeleye Span's interpretations of traditional fare; what is generally not known, however, is that the track does represent an aspect of Steeleye Span's live show at that time (1974). They were known for doing a rock 'n' roll encore during this period, influenced by the band Sha Na Na with whom they toured. David Bromberg included a version on his album My Own House (Fantasy 9572, 1978). He recorded the acoustic guitar and vocal live, and then overdubbed a slide guitar part. In 2007, Amy Winehouse recorded the song acoustically for a B-side of "You Know I'm No Good". A version by Winehouse also appeared on the 2007 compilation album The Saturday Sessions: The Dermot O'Leary Show. In the same year, the song was recorded as a duet by Jill Johnson and Lisa Miskovsky. On July 10, 2010 the song was performed by David Gilmour and Roger Waters when they played a concert in aid of the "Hoping Foundation" – their first performance together since Pink Floyd's gig for Live 8 in July 2005 – as a tongue-in-cheek reference to their often-volatile creative relationship. In 2011, Kikki Danielsson recorded the song on the album Första dagen på resten av mitt liv. References External links *"To Know Him Is to Love Him" lyrics @ Dollyon-line.com * Category:1958 singles Category:1987 singles Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Phil Spector Category:Peter and Gordon songs Category:Emmylou Harris songs Category:The Beatles songs Category:Jill Johnson songs Category:Jody Miller songs Category:Dolly Parton songs Category:Linda Ronstadt songs Category:Bobby Vinton songs Category:Amy Winehouse songs Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Songs written by Phil Spector Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:1958 songs